Blood Ties
by alexywill22
Summary: Chris is a teenager with a secret. His life suddenly changes when he discovers where his secret comes from. Read and review like.
1. Familiar Faces

Title: Blood Ties.

Summery: Chris is a teenager with a secret. His life suddenly changes when he discovers where his secret comes from.

Rated: PG 13

A/N: This has nothing to do with the Season 8 storyline of the girls faking their deaths. Also, Chris is 18 to be clear on the time.

Chapter 1: Familiar faces.

"Chris, get up!" His mother's voice called one more time. Chris rolled his eyes at his mother's impatience and put his red jacket on. He looked in the mirror and sighed. 'It'll do'-He thought. "Christopher Perry Anderson! Get down here right now!"

"I'm going, I'm going!" He yelled as he headed out of his room and walked downstairs. His mother was predictably in the kitchen with a batch of pancakes on the table. "Jeez, mom, expecting an army?" He sat down and grabbed five for himself.

"No, just two hungry teenagers." She said smiling and served him a glass of orange juice.

"Two?" Chris questioned and as if on cue the backdoor opened and Allie, his read headed friend, walked in. "Oh, I forget her at times."

"Forget your best friend? I'm insulted." She said sitting down next to Chris. "Ooh pancakes!" She grabbed five for herself. "This is so bad for my diet." She said smiling and started eating.

"Good morning, Allie." Mrs. Anderson greeted. "I didn't know you were on a diet. You don't seem to need one." She poured Allie orange juice as well and sat with the teenagers.

"Thank you, Mrs. Anderson."

"Girls are so vein." Chris shook his head. "Life is more than just looks, you know."

"Says the guy who spent two hours yesterday fixing his hair in front of the mirror." Allie decided to say.

"Did I ever tell you how creepy it is when you spy on me?"

"Several times. And I can't help it if my window gives me the perfect view into yours." They both smiled and resumed eating.

"Well, if you guys don't mind waiting for me to shower I could take you to school-"

"No!" Both teens responded urgently.

"Ok then…" She smirked and got back up. "But I am going to shower." She left the room.

"Well, if I'm going to cheat on my diet I'm doing it properly. Where's the syrup?"

"Counter. " Chris answered. Allie stood up, accidentally knocking an empty glass that was on the table. Chris went to catch it and it suddenly flew into his hand. 'Not again'-Chris thought. Allie, who had her back turned didn't notice. She returned to the table with the syrup and noticed Chris.

"You ok? You seemed startled."

"I'm fine."

"If you say so." She poured the syrup on the pancakes. Chris seemed to have lost his appetite. "You going to finish that?"

"Um… yeah… I mean, no. Not really that hungry anymore."

"You better not be trying to play sick again. I wanted you to come with me to my tryout."

"Don't worry." He faked a smile. No sense alarming anyone. "I'll be there."

"Great." Allie continued eating. "So, what's the transportation plan for tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night?"

"Ugh. Janice's party!" Allie said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't we hate Janice? And doesn't she actively hate us?" Chris said as he picked up his plate and took it to the counter.

"That's why we need to go. She practicably invited the whole school anyway."

"Sure." Chris was nervous. He didn't feel like he should be in big crowds. Not until he figured out what was happening to him. It had all started a few weeks ago. Well, that was a lie. It's started since he could remember, he just ignored it. But lately the things he could do were starting to happen more regularly.

"Earth to Chrissie."

"Don't call me that, Al." Chris said and sat back, drinking his juice.

"Are you ok? You know, you can trust me."

"I'm fine."

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll just read your journal."

"Let's just go, ok."

"But… breakfast…" Allie said as she got up and followed the already leaving Chris.

----

After school, Chris met up with Justin, who was in his usual black attire, at the school parking lot. "Hey." Chris greeted his friend.

"Anderson." Justin said as he got into his car. "So where do you need to go today?"

"Um, Prescott Street." Chris said as he got in the passenger seat. "Allie's trying out for a band."

"She's not singing is she?" Justin comment made Chris laugh. "Wow, you smiled. Big change from the quiet brooder at lunch."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just had some stuff on my mind lately."

"Wanna vent? They say I'm a good listener."

"Thanks, but I rather not talk about it." And how would someone be able to explain what's been happening to him? The drive was quiet by choice of Justin, who clearly didn't want to bombard Chris with questions. Something Chris was grateful for. They arrived and Allie and her boyfriend, Greg the football player, were there.

"Oh God… what if I stink?" Allie asked nervous.

"You'll do fine." Greg said with a smile.

"Yeah, you're fan club's got your back." Justin joked.

"Chris, remind me why he's here?"

"Al, Justin is my friend too. Now play nice." Chris said and turned to the house they arrived to. "This place…"

"Oh, isn't awesome? Is so spooky. Apparently this belonged to some sisters that died mysteriously. People said they were in some sort of cult." Allie said as they walked to the house. "The lead singer bought it last week."

"Who's the lead singer?" Chris asked.

"I am." A blonde young man walked out of the house. "Allie, right?"

"Yeah, that's me." Allie grabbed her guitar case and walked over. "My friends wanted to be here for me, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. I'm Wyatt. Please come in."

Everyone but Chris started going in. Chris was staring at Wyatt, finding himself in some sort of déjà vu. 'This guy is familiar'. He snapped and walked over noticing that Wyatt was also looking at him. "Have we met?" Chris asked as he entered the foyer of the strangely familiar house. Wyatt just smiled and walked to the living room. There was a girl, younger than them, about 16, with a bass and a guy in his mid 20's by the drums.

"Guys, this is Melinda." Wyatt introduced pointing to the bass player. "She's my cousin. And that dumb looking guy is Holden, our drummer. Guys, this is Allie and her fan club."

"Weird, I said that." Justin said.

"Ok, feel like trying out?" Melinda asked Allie. Allie nodded and started getting her guitar ready. Chris watched as Wyatt walked to Melinda and whispered something in her ear. Now Melinda was also giving Chris looks. Chris flinched a little and stood closer to Justin. A little behind him to be exact.

"You ok?" Justin whispered.

"I'm not sure."

Allie's audition began. She played a couple of solos and then tried three songs with the band. They sounded good enough and the band decided to let Allie joined. "Thank you! Thank you!" Allie said hugging Wyatt and Melinda. "You won't regret it."

"I'm sure we won't." Melinda said and then gave Chris another look.

"Crap!" Greg exclaimed. "I'm late for work!"

"Oh right." Allie picked her stuff up quickly. "Well, I see you guys later. Greg's taking me home. Need a ride Chrissie?"

"I'll take him." Justin said calmly.

"Ok. Thanks for coming." Allie said and she and her boyfriend left.

"Well, I guess we should go too." Chris started. "I…"

"Hmm… are you sure you want to leave?" Wyatt asked walking closer.

"Is there a problem here?" Justin stood up for Chris.

"There's no problem…" Melinda assured. "Don't mind Wyatt. He likes to be creepy at times."

Justin and Chris walked out of the house quite unsure of what exactly happened. "That guy is an ass. I hope Allie knows what she's getting into." Justin said as he walked to the car. Chris looked back at the house and then got in the car too. "Are you ok? Seriously now."

"I'm scared…"

"Why?"

"I feel that something in my life's about to change drastically and I'm not sure I'm ready for it." Chris admitted and looked at Justin. "I don't want it to change."

"What's going on Chris?"

"I wish I knew…"

Justin decided to leave it like that and drove off. Wyatt watched them go from the porch. Melinda stepped out. "I don't think we can force him." She said.

"I don't care. Is not his choice. It's his destiny. Ours. Things are about to get bad soon. You saw it."

"But he doesn't know what he is. He hasn't been trained."

Wyatt walked back in. "We need the power of three back. He'll have to do."

To be continued...


	2. Encounter

Title: Blood Ties.

Summery: Chris is a teenager with a secret. His life suddenly changes when he discovers where his secret comes from.

Rated: PG 13

A/N: Oh god, I didn't think I would get so much feedback with only two days of posting. I'm glad you all like it and if you guys can say more stuff on your reviews other than good job or interesting or continue I might just address you one by one. Now to get some concerns out of the way, yeah Wyatt is not exactly good, moslty cuase I hate Wyatt in any form. from that "cute" baby to British black wearing Wyatt and so on. But he's not the big bad... oh just read.

Chapter 2: Encounter.

Chris sat on his bed trying to focus on his math homework, but all he could think about was in that Wyatt guy. There was something familiar in him. And there was also something scary about him. Chris snapped out of it and noticed that all this time he had been doodling something on his notebook. He looked at it closer and noticed that it was some sort of symbol.

"Studying still? You're such a bookworm." Allie said walking in the room.

"I guess knocking first is not something you're familiar with." Chris said leaving the book on the bed and walking to his closet looking for something to change into.

Allie sat on the bed and picked the notebook. She saw the symbol. "Cool. A triqueta."

"A what?" Chris said turning around.

"Is a mystical symbol. It represents, um, three main powers or something. Christians say it represent the father, son and the Holy Ghost. Wicca rules state that they represent grandmother, mother and daughter. Battle of the sexes thing."

"Where did you learn that?" Chris sat walking over.

"Internet. I wanted to get a tattoo last year. The triqueta was in my top five."

"You don't have a tattoo."

"Yeah. Changed my mind after I saw the needle." Allie got up. "I just came to see how are we going to the party? I can get Greg to pick us up-"

"Actually, Justin already offered to give me a ride."

"Hmm, Justin again, huh?" Chris rolled his eyes and turned back to his closet. "Oh come on, feel like telling me what's going on with you guys?"

"I'm not having this discussion."

"Fine." Allie turned to leave.

"Allie…"

"Yeah?" She stopped at the door.

"Where did you meet Wyatt?"

"Um… at that concert I went last week. He came up to me and told me I had a great 'look', whatever that means." Allie shrugged. "I think he was hitting on me but after I told him about Greg he changed the topic to the band."

"Why did he buy that house? He's like 21 or something. Seems awfully young."

"Well, he's living there with his cousin. I think there alone or something. He did mention having a grandfather at Los Angeles though." Allie stopped. "Why are you so interested?"

"Me? No, I was just asking."

"Bull."

"Believe what you like to believe."

"Ok, fine. Any more cryptic questions?"

"What's his last name?"

"You're creeping me out now." Allie turned to leave.

"Allie, please." Allie stopped and turned to him. "I can't explain it, but I need to know."

"Why?"

"I just… I'll tell you, but first there's some things I need to figure out."

"Ok. I'm not sure I get it, though. He's Wyatt Halliwell."

"Halliwell…"

"Does that name mean anything to you?"

"I'll let you know."

----

Chris spent all afternoon searching on line for Wyatt Halliwell. He didn't find anything on him directly but he did find several newspaper articles on the Halliwell Manor. The house that Wyatt had bought just last week that has his family's name. Chris stood at his porch thinking about everything while he waited for Justin.

"Anderson!" Justin yelled from his car. Chris ran up to him and got in the car. They began to drive off. "So, what's on your mind now?"

"Wyatt Halliwell." Chris said.

"The creepy guy from Allie's band? You don't like-"

"No, Justin… is not that. And I'm not ready to talk about… that." Chris sighed and looked at Justin. "Um… I found out he has the same last name as the sisters who died in that house." He continued. "I think they're related. And I think they know something about me…"

"Ok, now you lost me."

"Justin… if I told you something about me, that makes me different, would you turn me?"

"Never."

Chris didn't say anything and Justin didn't push. They got to the party and it was packed. Allie and Greg were in the living talking to some people. Allie saw them arrived and walked over to them.

"Thank Goddess you're here!" She said with impatience. "These are some of the most boring people in the whole world."

"Yeah, that's the prep crowed for you." Justin said smiling. "You should be used to them, Mrs. Star quarterback."

"If Chris weren't standing right here I would shove a fork down your throat."

"Allie, chill." Chris said while putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm just so piss. They all don't want me here. I'm just Greg's weird girlfriend with the weird friends."

"I like being weird." Justin said smiling. "I'm going to go look for a drink. You guys want anything?"

"No thanks." Allie answered. Chris shook his head and Justin left. "So… is this like a date for you guys?"

"I'm choosing to ignore that comment." Chris chuckled and then looked around. Wyatt was sitting in a corner talking to some people. Chris suddenly felt really uncomfortable. "What is he doing here?"

"Who?" Allie turned and saw him. "Oh. Wyatt!" She waved. Wyatt walked over.

"Hey, Allie. Um… Chris, right?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here?" Allie asked.

"A couple of my college buds know the girl he threw this party. Though it kind of sucks."

"Tell me about it." Allie said and noticed Chris was looking pale. "You ok, Chrissie?"

"I need to go… for some air." Chris quickly made his way to the nearest exit, which was the garden door. There was no one around. He took a deep breath.

"God, you're such a coward." Chris turned to see Wyatt standing behind him. "Look at you. You're shaking."

"Who are you?"

"Well, you know who I am already. The question is 'who are you?'" Wyatt said and chuckled. "And you know I know that answer."

"Shut up."

"What would they say? Your parents and those friends of yours. What would they say if they knew what you were?"

"Shut up!"

"What would they say if they knew the kind of freak you really are?"

"SHUT UP!" Chris waved his hand and Wyatt was sent flying to the wall of the house. Wyatt collapses on the ground. Chris stood there unsure of what just happen. Wyatt started laughing.

"God… that's quite the firepower for someone who has never been trained." He got up and walked to the house, but stopped before he entered. "When you feel like acting like a man and want to face the truth, you know where I live. Don't bother to come till you grow a pair. A frighten teenager is useless to me." Wyatt suddenly was surrounded by blue lights and disappeared from his place. "And one more thing." Chris turned around to see Wyatt standing a few feet from him. "Next time you feel like using your powers against me, I won't just stand there and take it." Wyatt said and disappeared like before. Chris started to panicked and landed on his knees.

"Chris!" Justin voice came from the house. Chris turned to see him and Allie walking over.

"Oh my God, Chrissie, are you ok?"

"I'm… I want to go home."

"Chris, what happened?" Justin asked.

"Please… just take me home."

Justin and Allie shared a look before Justin nodded and helped Chris up. They left by the backdoor and got in Justin's car. Justin looked over Chris who just kept staring into space. "Allie told me Wyatt was here. Did he do something to you?"

"Not exactly…"

"Chris-"

"I don't… I don't want to talk about it. Not yet."

"Fine, I'll just take you home." Justin turned his car on.

"Take me to his house."

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"He knows something about me. I need to find out what."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Chris hesitated at first but decided to give in. He saw a hat in the backseat. He pointed his hand to it and the hat suddenly levitated off the seat. Justin watched in shock. Chris moved the hat with his mind to Justin's hands. "I've been doing that almost my whole life. There's other stuff. Like I can transport myself with lights or something… I can think of a place and be there. Wyatt can do this stuff too. I wanna know why?" Chris looked at the surprise Justin. "Will you help me?"

Justin looked at the hat in his hand and then back at Chris. "Prescott Street, right?"

To be continued...

A/N: The info on the triqueta, I did get it from a site... can't remember which one, so I can't confirm if the meaning is true. But it was something similar.


	3. Truth

Title: Blood Ties.

Summery: Chris is a teenager with a secret. His life suddenly changes when he discovers where his secret comes from.

Rated: PG 13

A/N: Ok, let's see...

DrewFullerFanLife: Thank you. And yes I know who you are. And yes my Story is a different type of Chris story. And wouldn't you chicken out if some creep threaten your life.

night time reading: Thanks and I'm here's another.

Embry: Well, what can I say back to "Awesome!"... um... "Narling!"

Good Witch: Ok, I made it clear in the first one that this has nothing to do with that story of the fake deads. And I'll explains that in time. And also why did I need to know Wyatt's from kentucky? The comment on him being British was because in Charmed they make bad guys talk with British accents for no reason. Wyatt does this when he's all black wearing evil. But thanks for the trivia info.

Salcyra: Glad you can't wait! thanks.

NicoleShannen: That comment was not offensive at all...-glares-But I know you didn't mean anything by it, and you should get that tatoo on your ankle or on your shoulder or maybe on your wrist. Hmm... just don't put somewhere tacky, or you know somewhere ala Milano, lol

Woo, done. Hope I get more for this one though.

Chapter 3: Truth.

The car stopped in front on the Manor and both boys stood there unsure of what was going to go down. "What's the plan?" Justin asked, concerned.

"I go in, and he tells me what I want to know."

"But you said he could do what you can do! Plus he threatened you!"

"He's not going to hurt me. He needs me for something." Chris opened the door.

"Chris…"

"Justin, I'll be fine."

"Let me come with you." Justin offered opening his door. Chris topped him by putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be ok. They won't hurt me." Justin had no choice but to nod.

"Be careful."

Chris got out of the car and walked to the porch. The Manor door opened by itself as he got close. He hesitated but then entered. Wyatt and Melinda were both standing in the living. "Chris!" Melinda seemed surprise.

"Told you he would come." Wyatt smirked. "Though, I'm surprise he didn't orb here."

"What… what's going on? What are you guys?" Chris asked. "What am I to you?"

"Hmm, right to point." Wyatt sat on the arm of a chair. Melinda leaned against a wall. "You, Chris, are what is known as a witch."

"What?"

"A witch." Melinda decided to step in. "You have the power to bend the natural order of things. Like us."

"We are the direct decedents of Melinda Warren." Wyatt continued. "The last members of the Warren line. Melinda Warren was the strongest witch of her time. And now we carry her destiny."

"I'm confused." Chris shook his head. "I'm a witch? What does that mean?"

"It means you were born with certain gifts to help people." Melinda told him.

"And to fight evil." Wyatt added. "This is why you're here… little brother."

Chris stared, wide eyed, at Wyatt. "What?" He started to panic. "I'm not your brother! I have family!"

"Yeah, us." Wyatt went on. "You're my kid brother. Now I know you weren't-"

"You're lying!"

"Is he, Chris?" Melinda asked. "Why else have you always felt different? Why else can you do what you can do?"

"I… I…" Chris was in a lost for words. He wasn't adoptive. He didn't think so, anyway. But what did it mean. "If this is true… why didn't we grow up together?"

Wyatt took a serious tone and as he walked to the stairs. "I grew up with my grandfather in LA. He always told me that I had my powers for a reason. When I turned 17 he gave me a letter. From my mother." He looked at Chris. "Our mother. It was a spell. To regain my memories. When I was 5 someone erased an event from my thoughts. It was my mother." He leaned on the stepped. "The event was the death of my father. On these steps." Wyatt stood back up. "Our father." He corrected again. "After that I was sent to my grandfather and our mother was killed a week later."

"Killed by who?" Chris asked after a small pause.

"My grandfather told me that I had a cousin and a brother. That for our own protection we were separated years ago." He continued as he walked to Melinda. "Melinda was living with an old family friend."

"Darryl and his wife raised me." Melinda interjected. "But my powers aloud me to know who my real parents were."

"So… what happened to me?"

"You…" Wyatt turned to him. "For some reason you were place under magical protection. You were inserted in a family by some sort of spell. A strong one. Looks like you weren't meant to be found."

"No!" Chris denied once again. "My parents…. My mother… my life… is not fake!"

"Chris, legally, your parents are Laura and Dan Anderson, but… check your DNA. Is obvious from your abilities you're not just a normal human." Wyatt walked closer to Chris, something Chris didn't like. "Your mother and father put you in a family to protect you. They gave up their lives. Is time we fight for what they died for."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Chris pushed Wyatt away. "You're crazy! Both of you! This doesn't make sense."

"Oh and moving things with your mind is very normal teenage development?"

Chris waved his hand again and his powers pushed Wyatt against a wall. Wyatt groaned and then his face filled with anger. Wyatt put his hand up and Chris began floating. Chris was scared now. "What… how?" He stammered.

"Wyatt, let him go!" Melinda yelled.

"Hey, he's the one who's fighting this! Some grateful son he is!"

"Let him go!" They turned to see Justin at the door, pointing a gun at Wyatt. Wyatt chuckled and let Chris dropped on the floor.

"Justin…" Chris said as he struggled to get up.

"You came to be his hero?" Wyatt waved his hand and the gun disappeared from his hand in a display of lights and reappeared on Wyatt's hand. "Guns. Mere mortals play things."

"Justin, get out of here." Chris pleaded as he got to his feet.

"You can leave too, Chris." Melinda told. "It's obvious that you need time, and we can force this on you."

"What? There's no-"

"Wyatt, shut up. We tried your way, now let's try mine."

Justin and Chris left the house once again. They got to the car and drove to Chris's house. Chris didn't talk about what happened till they got to his house. "Is not fake…"

"What is?" Justin asked, turning the car off.

"My mother. My dad… they're not fake. My life is not a spell. It can't be… but… why does it add up?" Chris looked at his house. "I'm not theirs. Did I replace someone? Do they know? How could they know… that's stupid. They can't know…"

"What did they tell you?"

"There's no Chris Anderson… I'm made up. I was sent here to be hidden from some thing I can't begin to understand."

Justin took in what Chris was saying and then turned to him. "If you were meant to be hidden… why did they find you?" Suddenly the car got hit by something. Both boys stepped out and saw a man dressed in black and long white hair. He had red eyes and was smiling at them.

"You're hard to find, young Chris." He said walking to them. "Wow, you grew. Well it has been what? 15? 16 years since I last saw you?"

"Who are you?" Chris asked as he and Justin back away. Justin then noticed the car had a huge hole on the back.

"I think the question: is what is he?"

"I'm… the end." The man waved his hand and Justin was sent flying. He fell on the roof of his car.

"JUSTIN!" Chris yelled and then turned to the man. He waved his hand at him and sent him flying as well. He ran to Justin's side. He was bleeding and breathing hard. "Justin! Justin, wake up!"

"I would watch my own back if I were you." The man said, now walking towards the car. He created a flame in his hand and threw it at Chris. Chris didn't react. Or need to react, since some sort of force field surrounded him and deflected the fireball. Wyatt suddenly appeared behind the man and punched him. The man faded away in a display of flames.

"Damn it… he always runs." Wyatt walked to the confused Chris, who was still clutching Justin. "I can heal him."

"Really?"

"But… you'll have to promise to do as I say from now on." Chris looked at Justin. "Look at what just happened! He knows we found you. He knows there's a reason why you were hidden. You need us."

"Who is he?"

"Our parents' killer. His name's Cain."

"Heal Justin… and I'll do as you tell me…"

"You made the right choice." Wyatt put his hands over Justin and lights came out of his hands. Justin sat up and gasp for air. All the blood disappeared.

"What happened?" Justin asked. "You." He turned to Wyatt. "What did you do?"

"Chris, you'll be moving with us now. Pack your bags." Wyatt sort of ordered and then walked away. Though he most likely did that orbing thing-Chris thought.

"What is he talking about?" Justin asked, getting off the car.

"He… I have to go with him."

"Chris no!"

"He saved your life." He said walking to his house. "He can't be that bad."

"What about your mother? Your father?"

"I'm… not sure." Chris looked down. "I don't know what's going on… nothing is making much sense… Wyatt and Melinda can help me right now."

"Are you sure you can trust them?"

"Right now I have no choice." He looked back at Justin. "I promised Wyatt I would do what he said if he saved you."

"Then how do you know he didn't set all this up?" Justin grabbed Chris arm and turned him around so they were facing each other. "Chris, I asked you a question before we got attacked. If you were meant to be hidden why did they find you?"

Chris didn't have an answer for that. He then turned back to the house. "Can I tell my mom I'm staying with you?"

Justin felt defeated. There was no point in trying to talk him out of it. "Yeah."

"Thanks." Justin turned to leave. "Justin…?" He stopped. "I don't want to loose you."

"You're not." Justin said and walked to his car. "You never will."

To be continued...


	4. Real Intentions

Title: Blood Ties.

Summery: Chris is a teenager with a secret. His life suddenly changes when he discovers where his secret comes from.

Rated: PG 13

A/N: Ok, here goes a long one.

Nicole: You reviewed first? Huh. Go figure. Since you didn't say anything about the story and only talked about your tatoo, I guess I can only say I updated.

DrewFullerFanLife: Thanks. Here's another.

Embry: Glad you like it. I will.

pitaC89: No. Not yet anyway.

Nathy1000000: Yeah, the idea is to mkae things for Chris as confusing as possible. And I'm glad you like my evil Wyatt, cause he's just going to get more wicked. Glad you like it.

charmedtomeetyou: Um... well you weren't exactly clear on who you meant. So I promise this one be a Wyatt/Chris slash. lmao.

Just Y: Thanks, and you're supposed to be hating Wyatt.

me: Thanks, glad you're interested.

nice story: Um, I can't say that, I'm not him. I think dating is far from Chris's list of priorities. Wyatt has reasons to be like that. I will make it clearer as I go further, so I'm not changing him.

night time reading: I'm glad you like it. English is not my first language so pardon the typos, but at least I have an excuse to make them. I'll try to be more careful with time, and Chris will get his backbone with time. Let him settle in his new sitch.

Chapter 4: Real intentions.

Chris woke up and reminded himself where he was once again. The bedroom he was staying was very simple. It was obvious that Wyatt and Melinda had recently moved in. there were boxes through the whole house. Chris heard someone moving around the hallway. He walked to the door and peaked in. Melinda was looking around for a spot to put a picture frame she had in her hand.

"Oh, sorry did I wake you?" She asked when she saw Chris step out of his room.

"No, I was awake."

"I just can't seem to find the right spot for this." She showed the picture to Chris. "It's the Halliwell sisters and Wyatt when he was a baby." The picture had three women standing behind a stroller with a small blonde baby boy. "The one with the long hair is Piper. Your mother." Chris stared at the picture and then looked at Melinda.

"I have a mother. This is not her."

"Chris, I know this can be hard to accept-"

"Listen, I need to make something clear here. I'm willing to help you guys with whatever you need me for because Wyatt saved Justin, but regardless of what you tell me I'm not your family. I have one." Chris returned to his room.

----

Justin sat on his table at lunch, already setting his headphones to ignore the crowed but Greg kind of rain on that idea. "Hey, I see you're going for the emo thing. Old school. Nice."

"I assume you're not here to discuss my fashion choice." Justin said placing his book down on the table.

"No. um… Allie's been sick the last few days-"

"I'll send her a card." Justin prepared to put the headphones on. Greg took them from him and sat down.

"Dude, listen, please." Justin rolled his eyes and motioned him to continue. "Allie has been trying to reach Chris for days now. He hasn't been coming to school lately. She called and her mom said he was staying with you, but we know that's not true."

"Wow, and you figured that out all by yourselves?"

"Come on! Chris and Allie are practicably glued at the hip." Justin couldn't help but smile at that comment. Greg didn't notice. "And now Chris disappears out of the face of the earth like that, without telling her!"

"You're right."

"What's going on?" Greg asked, serious.

"I don't know… that's the truth. I'm just covering for Chris." Justin admitted looking down.

"Is that Wyatt guy, isn't it?" Justin stared a Greg, surprised. "Allie talked him after the party incident. She was kicked out of the band."

"That proves it." Justin said with an idea in his head.

"What?"

"It was all a set up!" Justin got up and gathered his stuff, making his way out. Greg followed him and tried keeping his pace.

"Set up? What was?"

"Meeting Allie was just his way of finding Chris. Cause he couldn't be found."

"Um, can you fill the blanks for me?" Greg noticed they were leaving school grounds. "Where are we going?"

"We now?" Justin asked smirking.

"Well, I want to help." They arrived to the parking lot. "Are we leaving school?"

"We're seniors, no one gives a damn." Justin said opened his car. "We need to get to the bottom of this." He got in and opened the passenger door. "I'll fill you in on the way."

----

Chris stood back up and wiped the blood from his mouth. Melinda watched in studying silence sat on the basement steps. Wyatt approached his fallen adversary and offered his hand. Chris shook it off and stood by himself. "Why are we wasting our timewith this?"

"Training takes time, little brother." Wyatt said grabbing a towel from a small desk in the corner. "Cain… he's plotting now. He knows we're together and it's only a matter of time before we get it."

"Yeah…" Chris rolled his eyes. "He'll tremble when we find a book. God forbid we might get him to read."

"Don't mock your family heritage." Wyatt leered at Chris who returned his hateful gaze.

"Ha!" Melinda stood up. "Anyone want some ice tea and cookies? There's plenty at the kitchen."

"When are we doing this ritual to find… the book?" Chris asked, still in the staring contest.

"Well, if you're so eager and actually think you're up to it, I was thinking tomorrow." Wyatt walked up the stairs. Melinda followed and Chris stomped behind her. In the living room Wyatt leaned on the couch as he addressed the two. "I had been tracking the exact location for the last five years." He conjured a file in his hand and handed it to Chris. "It's a picture of an old office building. It used to be some sort of auction house. Bucklands was the name. Our mother's older sister, Prue, worked there."

"Wait, I thought you guys said that there were only supposed to be three." Chris pointed out.

"That's a slight glitch in the history." Melinda clarified. "Paige was like you and Wyatt."

"Half whitelighter." Wyatt added. "It was this whole forbidden thing at time so she had to be giving up."

"But after Prue died…" Melinda continued. "The power had to be restored. So the secret was kind out."

"The power of three?" Chris asked. Wyatt and Melinda nodded. "So how does that work exactly?"

"The charmed ones were born, each carrying one of Melinda Warren's powers. You see, separated the powers could grow individually and be stronger. So together, the three sisters concentrated a strong amount of magic. Feared and coveted by pretty much everyone."

"Prue's death and Paige replacing her was unexpected, but it proved one thing." Melinda started. "That the power of three could be maintain in the Halliwell line long after the charmed ones died. See, Paige only held a partial variant of Prue's gift."

"Telekinetic orbing." Wyatt waved his hand and the folder orbed to his hand. "Cool, huh?"

"So as long as we combine the three main powers-"

"Moving objects with the mind, the ability to see the future and the power to manipulate time." Wyatt explained.

"But can't you do all those things?" Chris asked Wyatt.

"Hell yeah. But only with potions. I can't see the future. Melinda is the one that has that. She got it from her mother."

"And Wyatt here shares your ability to move things with your mind."

"So what? I can manipulate time?"

"No, that's me too." Wyatt said with a smile.

"So why do you need me?"

"The powers only trigger the power of three. We need three members of the line to do it." Melinda explained. "Once we read the Book to call for the powers we will be link and we'll be stronger together."

"And we can beat this Cain guy?"

"Among other things." Wyatt said quietly.

Chris gave him a look and walked up the stairs to his new room. He took his shirt off and gathered his things to take a shower. He then noticed that a car was arriving. It was Justin's car. He and Greg got out of it. Chris hurried and orbed to the foyer just when Wyatt was going to get it. "It's for me!" Chris said stepping in front of the door.

"Make it quick." Wyatt snapped and walked to the kitchen.

Chris opened the door to his two friends. "Guys, what are you doing here?"

"Well, according to what Justin told me, saving your ass from a psychotic lead singer." Greg said in as little tact he could muster.

"You guys need to leave." Chris pushed Greg out and stepped to the porch with them. "I don't know what Wyatt's capable of."

"Chris." Justin started. "He found you because of Allie. The band was just a cover-up. Which could make him the one responsible for the whole incident with that freaky white hair guy that almost killed us."

"You can't know-"

"Listen!" Justin clarified. "Have you seen that guy that was the drummer?"

"No…"

"Allie told me that she went to his house and it didn't exist." Greg explained. "I mean, he didn't live there. It was like he didn't exist."

"Don't you think Wyatt's able to pull something like a fake attacker off?" Justin went on. "Especially since he made us believe there was drummer in the room for more than thirty minutes."

"What do you want me to do?" Chris asked. "If he did do this there's not much chance he'll let me walk away."

"Give us something!" Justin pleaded. "There has to be a way we can exposed him. Some sort of weakness!"

Chris gave a pause for a moment of thought. He then came up with and idea. "His grandfather. They have a grandfather that lives in Los Angeles. Victor Bennett. He may be able to tell you something."

"Is not much a lead." Greg said putting his hand on his jacket.

"We'll take it." Justin said and gave a longing look at Chris. "Be careful and don't do anything until we find something out."

"Ok."

Greg stood there and awkward silence as the other to stared. "Um… we should go." He reminded Justin.

"Yeah." Both boys let Chris on the porch. Chris walked back in and gave a long look at the direction of the kitchen.

To be continued...

A/N: Chris was shirtless not to make a slash scene but just becuase Drew Fuller should never wear clothes. That's my opinion. lol


	5. Meetings

Title: Blood Ties.

Summery: Chris is a teenager with a secret. His life suddenly changes when he discovers where his secret comes from.

Rated: PG 13

A/N: Wow, FF net has an answering review system thing... I'm not using it cause I like to address issues here. So Fuck you FF net! Focus on something useful! Like allowing the use of images or... I got nothing else. I just hate FF net a lot. Story stealers. On to the reviews:

Embry: Glad you love it and I'll be doing a chapter with Chris naked all the time. Not really but I should.

pitaC89: Um... maybe? I can't say they will get together cuase I'm making a huge change in next three chapters.

DrewFullerFanLife: Thank you! Someone got that Chris is supposed to be lost. This is sort of the turning Chris into the more angry and dangerous Chris we saw in Season 6, but I'm going for a bit more darkness. And just read for what Victor had to say.

bhh charmed fangirl: Glad you like it. I was going for different, yes. Glad you like the shirtless scene. It hasn't ended yet.

Missing Whisper: I'm glad you agree and loved the chapter. And my intention was that Melinda seemed like Phoebe. first season Phoebe, not ho-ish rest of the series Phoebe. I can't promise they won't.

Nicole: Are you sure you're bi? Cause lately the lesbian has been shinning through. lol Just kidding. Don't mess with Drew. And your inner Phoebe is a sick ho. I'm not writing incest ever! Well... Paige/Phoebe doesn't count cause they don't know they're related in Teen Charmed. But I'm so curious on which cousin you meant. And where did your Phoebe get that from.

foxhana: Thanks. No incest. Justin/Chris maybe. Though I'm keeping you guessing with the addition of another character this chapter.

Anarra: It's not the end, like this update shows. Calm down.

Mellaithwen: Glad you like it and here's the more.

Nathy1000000: Thanks and yes more wickedness and some darkness coming soonish.

sorry for the "End" at the last chapter, that was a mistake on my part. I was just happy that the chapter was done and I typed End. This story will probably go for like6 more chapters if possible. Or it could spin off. Depends on where I go. So fear not.

Chapter 5: Meetings.

Greg closed his phone and turned to Justin. "I can take over if you're tired." He offered as he turned to the driving Justin.

"I'm fine. Don't sweat it." Justin said, staring blankly at the road ahead. "What did Allie say?"

"That she's going to kick Wyatt's ass." Greg said and chuckled. "She's really worried. Hell, I'm really worried. If what you say is true-"

"It is true." Justin said bitterly. "Though I wouldn't call it magic. Something like that deserves a creepier name."

"Do you think this Victor guy will know anything?" Greg asked a little unsure of everything.

"I don't know… I just don't want to leave Chris there." Justin gulped. "I'll get him out of there, I don't care how."

"But, they're his real family right? They wouldn't hurt him."

"Greg, they force him out of his house and are keeping him lock in that place. Wyatt's little family was found murdered in that house. I doubt his intensions are noble." Justin gave him a small glance. "I get that you're scared, but you're already in this so now you'll have to follow it through."

"Ok, ok." Greg sighed. "Do you... love him?"

"Enough to risk my life this way."

----

Chris walked in the attic and looked around. It was oddly empty for an old house attic. He walked to the center and gave himself a better look at the room. "Weird, huh?" A female voice said. Chris turned to see a woman, about five or four years older than him standing by the door. "This attic used to be the great resting place of the most famous Book in the magic world. The Book of Shadows. And now is just empty… waiting for its treasure to return."

"Do I know you?"

"No. I'm Bianca." She extended her hand to him and Chris shook it. "So you must be Chris." They let go and she walked to the window. "I thought you were going to be taller. Like your brother."

"I'm nothing like Wyatt." Chris said coldly.

"That tone says otherwise." Bianca went on. "You two carry that same anger, I can feel it."

"So, who are you really?"

"Wyatt's girlfriend." She said and pulled a knife out of her jacket. Chris watched her with caution. Bianca smiled at his withdrawal. "I'm not hurting you, pretty boy. Wyatt wouldn't like that. Though I do enjoy him when he gets mad." She handed the knife to Chris. "It's an atheme. Ceremonial knife for the supernatural." She explained. "I put a nice charm on it for you. Sort of like a welcome to the family thing."

"What do I do with this?"

"Protect yourself? Inflict pain on others? The choice is kind of yours." She said smiling. Chris gave her a puzzled look. "Sorry. I guess I'm freaking you out."

"No, your boyfriend took care of that." Chris told her and walked to her by the window, looking out. "So, are you a witch too?"

"Sort of." She said with a small shrug. "I'm better known as a Phoenix."

"Like the legendary bird?"

"Yeah, it's complicated to explain."

"This… is all too new to me."

"Is not easy, right?" She said staring outside. "The fact that you were born different from other people must be scary. I could tell you it gets easier to accept but I've known what I am all my life and I'm not sure if I accepted things yet. I wouldn't be with Wyatt if I did."

"Why are you with him?"

"The magic world has always been about a fight between good and evil. But Wyatt knows he has the power to change that. To make a better place for us. Is not about good or evil, it's about power."

"And Wyatt's full of it." Chris said coldly. "Of power, I mean."

"No you didn't." Bianca smirked. "And I guess sometimes Wyatt's gifts do get to his head, but he has been through a lot."

"Ok, I'll give you that." Chris shrugged and walked out of the room.

----

"This is the Bennett residence?" Greg asked as they park in front of what seemed to be an abandoned two story house in a quiet neighborhood. "It looks like a dump."

"According to the search Allie e-mailed us this was his last known address." Justin said and got out of the car, looking at the house with some disappointment. "I doubt we'll be finding the man here, though."

"So what now?"

Justin thought for a moment. Then there were sounds coming from the house. "What was that?"

"It came from inside… maybe there is someone." Greg suggested as he walked towards the house. Justin followed him. The front door was haft opened and they slowly made there way inside. The place was empty and sort of dusty. The house was clearly abandoned. But then the noise came back. "I think it's coming from upstairs."

"Greg, it could be a homeless man or something."

"Weren't you the one that wanted answers?" Justin rolled his eyes and both boys walked up the stairs, trying to figure out what the sound was. It was like a small thump that got louder with each moment. They got to the upstairs hallway where they found someone huddled in a corner. It was old man.

"Hello?" Justin tried to talk to him.

"Get out…" The man whispered. He had scars over his face and looked dirty. His clothes were black and slighly torn.

"Dude, we're just trying to find Victor Bennett." Greg explained quickly. The man stared at them.

"I'm Victor Bennett."

"You are?" Justin noticed that Victor was bleeding from the chest. "Are you ok?"

"Why are you here?" Victor said again, and Justin could've sworn he didn't move his lips when he said that.

"We're here because of Wyatt." Greg said and Victor suddenly vanished from his spot. "What the hell?"

"You must leave." Both boys turned and saw Victor standing behind hem, near the stair.

"He's… he's dead." Justin said, gasping.

"What?" Greg was panicking. "What do you mean he's dead?"

"Get out." Victor ordered again.

"Wyatt did this to you, didn't he?" Justin asked.

"GET OUT!" Both boys were suddenly shoved by some force against the wall. They tried to stand up again but the wave re-hit them. They fell on the floor after hitting the wall.

"Where is he?" Justin got back up and he saw that the hallway was now empty.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know." Justin noticed a piece of an old newspaper on the ground. He picked it up and read it. His eyes widened. "Oh God…"

"What is it?" Justin showed the paper to Greg. He read the article out loud. "'Victor Bennett was found brutally murdered in his house last Thursday night. He presented multiple stab wounds on his back and one on his chest. Police suspect revenge as the motive for the crime." Greg looked up. "So he's dead? Then what did we just see?"

"I think we have proof that Wyatt is not looking for the best for his family."

"You think he did it?"

Justin gave Greg a long glare and then walked down the stairs. "We have to get back. We found all we were going to here."

To be continued…


End file.
